James' Last Stand
by hellogirlontherun
Summary: Here he was. Standing in front of Voldemort. His wand was in the other room. There was no friend to save him this time. No way to defend himself. But that didn't matter. He had to protect Harry. Give Lily enough time to escape. Whatever it took he would stall Voldemort. His name was James Potter. And after years of this war, his time has come. James Potter's last stand.


**Author's notes**

**This may not be my best work, but I wanted to emphasize more on Jame's love for Harry. This is how I picture James Potter dying. Enjoy. Well not really, sorry. **

**DISCALIMER: I do not own any of these character! All rights go to JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p>"Go!" he yelled," Protect Harry!"<p>

Lily ran with their son in her arms who was only an infant. James stood before Lord Voldemort. He had to buy time for his wife to escape. He patted his pockets, but felt nothing. He silently cursed himself for leaving his wand in the other room where he was playing with Harry. The Dark Lord pointed is wand to kill James. He had to think of something.

"Weak," James muttered. Voldemort paused. His smile wavered.

"Weak?" Voldemort glared at James.

"You are weak."

"I think you are mistaken. You are weak Potter. You should have joined me when I offered."

"I would never join you."

Voldemort's smile turned cruel.

"Pity," he said as he once again raised his wand," you are defenseless Potter. There is no escape."

Just then James threw himself into the other room. An explosion blew through the hallway. Voldemort yelled in frustration. James knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was upon him again. He searched the room and wracked his brain trying to remember where he put his wand. His foot landed on something round and thin, and he slipped. His body fell to the ground.

"Pathetic,'' Voldemort's voice sounded above him. James grabbed his wand which he tripped on and raised his eyes to Voldemort.

"You won't get to Harry," James said through his gritted teeth.

Voldemort's low laugh sounded through James' ears. His heart pounded and time seemed to have slowed. Realization struck upon him as he knew what was about to happen. This is the end. This is the last time James would be here. Watching his wife run away, that was the last time he would see his son, Harry. That was the last time he would see Lily.

"You cannot defeat me Potter! You are too weak!"

"I don't need to defeat you. That's my son's job." Voldemort's expression turned to anger as James spoke those words.

"Your son will die tonight."

"No he will live, and he will once and for all defeat you."

"But you will not!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Why would it not? If you are weak you stand no chance. You will not be able to stop me."

"No I won't stop you! My son will! Harry will." Pride rose in his chest

"NO! He will not! I will never die!

"You really know nothing. You can't run from death. It will come and it will take you."

"You can't run from death. But I can."

"Not even you are that powerful."

"Stop stalling fool! You are trying to let your wife and son escape, yet there is nowhere to go. Spare yourself! Run! I may let you survive!"

"I'm a Gryffindor," James stared him right in the eyes before saying," I don't run."

Then he raised himself up to his knees and raised his wand, as did Voldemort. James yelled as loud as he could the only spell he could think of. His scream filled the house. His only hope was that Lily could get away. Protect their son, and protect herself. A red jet of light burst from his wand to meet the green light. But is attempt to disarm him failed. The curse hit James in the chest. Stopping his heart. Killing him.

The stories he had heard were wrong. His life didn't flash before his eyes. Only one thought came to him. _Lily._ The only person stupid enough to fall for him. Oh, how much he loved her. The girl he had chased for years. Constantly asking her to go out with him. Now here they are. He only wished they had more time. Poor Harry was barely a toddler.

The image of Voldemort remained in James' eyes has he fell to the ground. His last thought was of how much he wished it was Lily instead. The only girl he has ever loved. He wished it was her smile he could have seen before he released his last breath. But Voldemort burned in the back of his mind. He knew Harry would defeat him. One day.

Death was coming towards him, ready to take him from this world. And he was ready.

_Harry,_ he called silently in his mind, _A hard life is awaiting you. But I believe in you. For now all I can give you is the one thing that can protect you. love. You are safe. But when the time comes, remember... You are Harry. Harry Potter, and you are my son. Do not forget that._

Then he greeted death as an old friend, and passed this life.


End file.
